


Haute sécurité

by Cheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner is a Good Doctor, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve rogers is a guardian, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, clint barton is a guardian, natasha romanov prisoner
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: Après son réveil, Steve Rogers a bien du mal à retrouver une vie normale. Il ne reconnaît plus le monde dans lequel il vit et a bien des difficultés à accepter son éviction de l'armée. Alors quand il obtient enfin un emploi dans une prison haute sécurité, il se dit que peut-être les choses changeront... jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Natasha Romanoff, qui se prétend espionne russe. AU





	1. Chapter 1

La prison haute sécurité pour femmes de l'état du Texas se dessina peu à peu au travers du large paysage désertique qui s'étalait depuis plus de dix huit kilomètres désormais. Pourtant habitué au terrain aride, l'ex militaire, Steve Rogers, ne put que siffler d'admiration devant l'impressionnante structure qui contrastait avec le vide aux alentours.

Au cours de sa carrière, il avait visité plusieurs prisons militaires mais aucune n'égalait celle dont il se rapprochait dangereusement. Autant au niveau de la grandeur, qu'au niveau des systèmes de sécurité mis en place. D'après plusieurs rumeurs, Camp Hima faisait office de nouvelle Alcatraz. Et extérieurement, il ne pouvait que le croire.

Passant le contrôle d'entrée sans difficulté, Steve alla se garer sur le parking des visiteurs avant de prendre quelques minutes pour souffler. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas réellement voulu, une nouvelle vie pouvait enfin s'offrir à lui. Il devait définitivement prendre cette opportunité comme une chance et non comme une punition, malgré ce que son subconscient lui hurlait.

Il descendit de sa voiture, une certaine appréhension au creux du ventre alors qu'il se dirigeait doucement vers l'entrée des bâtiments.

« Capitaine Rogers ? » Interrogea un homme en costume noir, le bras tendu dans sa direction. « Je vous attendais pour 13h et il est 14h20. Vous êtes en retard, » lui fit-il remarquer.

Grand, charismatique, les traits relativement durs et le visage froid, Steve sut immédiatement qu'il avait à faire au directeur de la prison, Tom Pelling.

« Je me suis perdu, » expliqua-t-il simplement en lui serrant la main. « Désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, » lâcha-t-il son étreinte pour se diriger aussitôt vers un imposant bâtiment, obligeant Rogers à accélérer le pas pour rester sur ses talons. « Mais ici, la ponctualité est primordiale pour le bon fonctionnement des rondes. Nos relèves se font à des horaires différents chaque jour mais elles sont toujours effectuées à l'heure exacte. »

Passant un badge dans un boitier métallique, il se tourna vers l'ex militaire en attendant que quelqu'un de l'intérieur approuve sa demande d'entrée.

« Une minute de retard peut compromettre la sécurité de tous. Je suis très à cheval sur ce point. »

« Je comprends Directeur. Ça ne se reproduira plus, » assura-t-il.

Et c'était vrai. De toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais été en retard. Aujourd'hui était une exception dont il se serait bien passé.

« Je vous fais confiance là-dessus, » l'invita-t-il à pénétrer dans les locaux à l'ouverture de la porte blindée. « Vos états de services sont impressionnants et si vous êtes amené à travailler pour nous, je n'en attendrai pas moins de votre part. »

Marchant d'un pas actif, le directeur de la prison ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, s'arrêtant subbitement devant la porte de son bureau. S'emparant d'une clé à l'intérieur de sa veste, il l'ouvrit avant de la refermer derrière leur passage.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, » lui désigna-t-il la chaise en face de son bureau.

Prenant place lui aussi, l'homme en costume croisa ses mains sur le bureau tout en dévisageant l'ex militaire qui lui faisait face.

« Tout d'abord, sachez que pour des questions de sécurité, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'accepter des militaires réformés au sein de mon équipe. Vous imaginez bien que si une de nos détenues en avait après un gardien parce qu'il avait combattu contre son pays, cela ne pourrait que mal finir. Cependant, au vu de votre dossier, et des raisons qui vous ont poussé à postuler, j'ai accepté de vous donner une chance. »

Il hocha la tête d'un mouvement reconnaissant.

« Et je vous en remercie, Monsieur. »

« Vous connaissez un peu Hima ou pas du tout ? » Interrogea-t-il tout en cherchant les formulaires de confidentialité dans le tiroir de son bureau.

« Uniquement ce qu'en dise les médias, » confia le blond calmement. « Qu'elle est inviolable, isolée, et réputée pour avoir un règlement particulièrement sévère ainsi qu'une politique de punitions pas très… légales. »

Pelling hocha la tête, visiblement peu troublé par une telle accusation.

« Vous en savez donc l'essentiel, » reconnu-t-il. « Mais pour pousser un peu plus loin, Hima a une capacité de 8000 détenues et nous en avons actuellement 7956. Toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Elle est répartie en quatre catégories, » lui désigna-t-il le plan, accroché au mur derrière lui d'un signe de main furtif. « L'aile A regroupe les condamnées à mort. L'aile B, toutes celles en attente de jugement. L'aile C, les cas psychiatriques et l'aile D regroupe celles ayant écopées d'une peine maximale de prison. Et nous avons également un quartier supermax pour les détenues en très haute sécurité. Autant vous dire qu'elles n'ont toutes plus rien à perdre et que si nous relâchons notre vigilance et nos méthodes, nous coulerons. Mais je reviendrai sur ce sujet plus tard, » lui tendit-il les papiers de son contrat. « Comme vous pouvez le lire, je vous ai affecté à l'aile C. Deux gardes sont en arrêt et il me faut du personnel supplémentaire dans ce secteur en urgence. Vous pouv… »

« L'aile psychiatrique ? » L'interrompit Steve, dubitatif. « Je pensais que vous recherchiez quelqu'un pour la sécurité extérieure ? »

C'était, tout du moins, ce qu'il avait lu sur l'annonce du site fédéral qu'un ancien commandant lui avait envoyé quand il recherchait un nouveau boulot. Résigné, il avait postulé sans vraiment y croire avant de recevoir une proposition d'entretien d'embauche.

« En effet, » confirma le directeur. « Simplement, nos employés ont la priorité. Si une place se libère dans un secteur, ils ont le droit de demander une réaffectation. C'est ce qui s'est passé après que je vous ai contacté. Maintenant, si cela ne correspond pas à vos attentes, libre à vous de partir. Je ne vous en voudrai pas. »

Il secoua poliment de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça, » expliqua-t-il. « C'est juste… Je n'ai aucune qualification pour travailler avec des personnes… »

Il se stoppa, ne sachant pas comment qualifier ces femmes.

« Cinglées ? » L'aida le directeur.

« Perturbées mentalement, » préféra-t-il le terme.

Bien qu'ils ne les connaissent pas encore, Steve ne pouvait se résoudre à les dénigrer gratuitement. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas dans sa mentalité. Le service militaire lui avait appris le respect des personnes, et c'était une valeur qu'il souhaitait grandement conserver.

« Vous savez, elles sont toutes plus ou moins _perturbées mentalement,_ » indiqua Pelling. « Dans leur tête, elles n'ont pas vraiment commis de crimes graves. Elles ne comprennent pas forcément leur venue ici ou alors elles s'en veulent de ne pas avoir été plus vigilantes. C'est ce qui les rend dangereuses et imprévisibles. Pour le secteur C, c'est encore différend puisque la plupart nie le crime ou n'a pas conscience de leurs actes. Elles se sont enfermées dans leur monde et il est difficile de les ramener à la réalité. »

Les premiers mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de Steve furent _folie meurtrière._ Néanmoins, il les garda pour lui, ne trouvant pas d'intérêt à le dire à haute voix.

« Et en quoi consistera le travail exactement ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux documents.

« Votre boulot consistera avant tout à faire régner l'ordre, à éviter les émeutes et à veiller à la sécurité de vos collègues. Plus particulièrement des médecins et des psychiatres lorsqu'ils seront proches d'une détenue, » signala-t-il. « Tout ce qui touche aux traitements est géré par nos équipes médicales. Vous n'aurez pas à vous en occuper. »

Feuilletant un peu plus en détail les termes du contrat, il acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur les explications du directeur.

« Par ailleurs, » poursuivit ce dernier. « Le règlement interdit le tutoiement entre le personnel de la prison et les détenues. Respectez cette règle si vous ne voulez pas vous faire dépasser. »

Le blond approuva gravement, y étant déjà parfaitement habitué grâce à l'armée.

« Voici trois patientes dont vous devez vous méfiez en priorité, » lui fournit-il trois autres feuilles. « Même si évidemment, je vous recommande d'être toujours vigilant avec n'importe quelle détenue, ces trois femmes sont celles qui sont le plus amènent à vous piéger et à vous tuer. Si vous voulez un conseil, retenez le plus vite possible les visages ainsi que les noms, cela vous aidera. Et ne créez pas de liens affectifs. Cela ne ferait que compliquer votre travail. Compris ? »

« Ces femmes se trouvent dans l'aile C ? » Demanda-t-il pour avoir une idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Le directeur secoua négativement la tête.

« Hunt et Romanoff s'y trouvent. Mais Odes a été transférée dans l'aile D. Elle ne devrait pas vous embêter. En revanche, méfiez-vous des deux autres. Elles ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Ne les sous-estimez pas, ce serait une erreur, c'est clair ? »

« Très clair, » affirma-t-il d'un ton neutre pour montrer qu'il était conscient des exigences de ce travail. « Je peux commencer quand ? »

Bien que le poste proposé n'était pas celui pour lequel il avait postulé, Steve ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester sans emploi. Depuis son réveil dans la glace, sa vie n'avait pas été simple. Il avait perdu presque 70 ans et le monde avait changé. Il lui fallait retrouver un certain équilibre et la première chose à faire était de trouver un travail.

« Maintenant, si cela vous arrange, » déclara Tom Pelling d'un haussement d'épaules. « Je vous demanderai juste de signer en bas de la dernière page, et je pourrai alors obtenir vos habilitations. »

Récupérant un stylo sur le bureau, l'ex militaire relut une dernière fois le contrat avant de signer et de lui tendre les papiers, le visage profond.

« Parfait, » les récupéra le directeur. « Voici votre badge ainsi que votre carte pass provisoire. Ne les perdez pas et ne vous les faites pas voler. Le système de reconnaissance faciale pour l'ouverture des portes est perfectionné mais l'imagination de ces tueuses ne vous laisse pas le droit à l'erreur. Clint ne devrait plus tarder. Il vous fera visiter et vous montrera comment le site fonctionne. En attendant, je vais demander à notre secrétaire de vous enregistrer dans notre logiciel. »

S'emparant des deux cartes, Steve les étudia attentivement plusieurs secondes. Les dés étaient jetés, désormais, il ne pouvait plus reculer...


	2. Chapter 2

Les formalités faites auprès du secrétariat, Steve Rogers passa ses badges d'admissions autour de son cou avant de se tourner vers le couloir du fond où le dénommé Clint arrivait. Assez carré et musclé, de taille moyenne, les yeux verts et les cheveux bruns, il semblait plutôt sympathique bien que très mystérieux. Des informations qu'il avait pu obtenir, son nom de famille était Barton et il était comme lui, assigné à la section C de façon permanente.

« C'est vous mon nouveau binôme ? » Interrogea celui-ci en arrivant à sa hauteur.

L'ex militaire fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait compris. Néanmoins, son entretien avec le directeur avait été si rapide et son embauche si soudaine qu'il n'avait sûrement pas dû avoir encore toutes les informations.

« Binôme, je ne sais pas. Le directeur Pelling m'a simplement informé que vous me feriez visiter, » l'informa-t-il.

Clint ne sembla pas perturbé par cette remarque.

« Je suis le responsable, je forme tous les nouveaux ici, » lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton professionnel. « Nous travaillerons donc ensemble pendant deux mois. Vous trouverez le planning dans les vestiaires. »

Il se retourna vivement pour lui désigner les locaux en question d'un signe de main.

« Vos horaires ainsi que vos tours de gardes devraient être affichés dans la journée, » continua-t-il en commençant à marcher. « Pour aujourd'hui, ce sera un peu différent des autres jours puisque je vais surtout vous montrer les règles de sécurité ainsi que les quartiers qui seront sous votre surveillance. J'espère que vous apprenez vite car elles ne vous pardonneront aucun faux pas. »

Ça, c'était une affirmation dont il avait parfaitement conscience. Profiter de la faiblesse des gens pour s'en servir à des fins personnelles était encrée dans la nature humaine. Il aurait été étonnant que des personnes détenues contre leur gré n'essaient pas d'en user.

« L'anticipation et la vigilance sont deux critères que je maitrise plutôt bien, » assura-t-il en le suivant à travers une série de petits couloirs.

« Armée ? » Interrogea Barton en s'arrêtant devant une première porte grillagée.

L'ex capitaine opina.

« Neuf ans de services. »

Il siffla d'admiration.

« Terrain ou bureau ? »

« Terrain. »

Le simple fait de le dire lui était encore plus difficile à accepter. Il n'avait pas demandé son éviction. On le lui avait imposé. Et il ne l'avait toujours pas digéré.

« Et bien vous ne devriez pas être trop déboussolé, la bouffe est aussi bonne ici que vos sachets de portions alimentaires, » plaisanta-t-il en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière leur passage.

Le soldat émit un léger sourire à ce cliché criblé de vérité.

« Je m'en accommoderai très bien, ce n'était pas si mauvais, » affirma-t-il en emboitant le pas au jeune homme tandis qu'il pouvait désormais lire Section C sur les panneaux d'indication.

« Et sans indiscrétion, pourquoi vous êtes parti ? »

La question a mille dollars dont il n'était même pas sûre de connaître la réponse à cent pour cent. Trop de mauvais souvenirs refirent surface et son visage se ferma instantanément.

« C'est… une longue histoire, » souffla-t-il en secouant la tête pour le signifier de laisser tomber.

A son grand étonnement, le brun respecta aisément sa réponse.

« Pas pour toute suite, ok, c'est enregistré, » n'insista-t-il pas en s'arrêtant devant deux autres portes coulissantes. « J'espère juste que vous êtes prêt psychologiquement à ce qui vous attend ici. Les journées ne sont pas faciles et il faut apprendre à se détacher émotionnellement. Vous en serez capable ? »

Pour avoir fait la guerre, il avait vu et connu l'horreur. Il avait tué et il avait vu des amis se faire tuer. Rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ça de sa mémoire. Il avait appris à vivre avec et son cœur s'en était trouvé figé. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ses capacités à encaisser l'univers carcéral. Il était déjà brisé.

« Parfaitement, » assura-t-il.

Barton émit un petit sourire satisfait.

« Dans ce cas, bienvenu à Camp Hima, » déclara-t-il d'un ton dramatique en activant l'ouverture de la section C.

Si Steve s'était attendu à trouver derrière ces portes un long couloir ou un petit local donnant sur des cellules froides et austères, il n'en était rien. Au lieu de cela, un grand espace entièrement grillagé s'étalait devant ses yeux avec à l'intérieur plusieurs détenues attablées à différentes tables. Des gardes se trouvaient à l'extérieur et d'autres étaient positionnés à l'intérieur en hauteur. Un certain brouhaha émanait et chacun vaquait à ses occupations tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

« Surpris ? »

Un instant interdit, il se reprit cependant vite.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, » avoua-t-il franchement. « Dans mes souvenirs, les prisons ne disposaient pas d'autant de confort. »

Il faut dire que ses souvenirs remontaient aux années 40, lorsqu'il venait tout juste de s'enrôler dans l'armée américaine. Autant dire que beaucoup de choses avaient dû changer durant son sommeil forcé.

« Il en existe toujours des anciennes et délabrées, mais le gouvernement a décidé d'investir au détriment d'autres priorités fondamentales. Mais vous vous en rendrez vite compte, » ne s'attarda-t-il pas sur le sujet.

Il marcha en direction d'une nouvelle porte blindée et passa son badge.

« Toute cette partie a été rénovée récemment, » lui montra-t-il les murs blancs et gris impeccables qui recouvraient la salle commune avant de s'engouffrer dans un large couloir. « Les moins perturbatrices y ont accès. Les autres restent dans leur cellule et bénéficient d'une sortie surveillée par jour pendant deux heures environs. »

« Les cellules se trouvent à différents niveaux selon les catégories ? » Remarqua-t-il plusieurs escaliers dans son avancée.

Barton acquiesça.

« Exactement. Nous avons environ quatre cent cinquante détenues dans cette section. C'est peu par rapport aux autres secteurs mais le travail est double puisque la plupart sont suivies psychologiquement. Je vous amène au second, c'est là que se trouvent les bureaux des psychiatres. »

« Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur ? »

« Non. Trop renfermé. Trop dangereux. Notre politique est de prévenir les débordements, pas de les subir, » exposa-t-il.

Empruntant donc un des escaliers, ils commencèrent à monter quand le talkie walkie du responsable de section grésilla, surprenant l'ex-militaire.

_« Barton, vous me recevez ? »_

« Cinq sur cinq. Je vous écoute, » s'arrêta-t-il pour lui parler.

_« Vous êtes attendu à l'infirmerie, les détails ont été transférés sur votre portable. »_

Prestement, il s'empara de son portable avant de jurer bruyamment.

« D'accord, merci de l'information, je m'y rends le plus rapidement possible, » l'avertit-il en attachant son talkie à sa ceinture.

Il se tourna vers Rogers, le visage impassible mais le corps nerveux.

« Changement de plan, nous allons visiter l'infirmerie. Une bagarre a éclaté dans le secteur haute sécurité il y a quinze minutes, » expliqua-t-il en faisant demi-tour. « Apparemment, ce n'est pas joli. »

Le ton détaché mais teinté d'une légère inquiétude sur lequel il avait prononcé cette phrase fit tiquer Steve. Il semblait y être étrangement habitué.

« Ce genre d'incident arrive souvent ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Le gardien approuva d'un signe lent de la tête.

« Très régulièrement. Trop régulièrement, » confirma-t-il avec exaspération. « Nous sommes en sous effectif et nous ne pouvons pas assurer la sécurité partout en même temps. Elles le savent et quand il y a des comptes à régler, elles en profitent. »

Arrivant rapidement devant une lourde porte blindée grise, il passa ses deux badges et ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte aseptisée où deux médecins s'affairaient autour de trois patientes attachés à des menottes malgré leurs inconsciences.

Toutes trois les visages en sang et tuméfiés, Rogers constata aussitôt que deux avaient des perforations sur tout le corps tandis que l'autre avait la jambe pliée dans un angle étrange. Il ne connaissait pas encore le motif mais la bataille avait dû être violente pour qu'elles en arrivent à ce stade.

« Voici le Dr. Jack Groihn et le Dr. Bruce Banner, son second, » les présenta Clint en s'approchant, les lèvres pincées de contrariété. « On peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »

Les deux praticiens relevèrent la tête et s'arrêtèrent brièvement pour saluer les deux arrivants.

« C'est vous notre nouveau surveillant ? » Questionna le médecin en chef.

« En effet, » s'avança-t-il pour lui serrer la main. « Steve Rogers. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnants, ce dernier le détailla, semblant impressionné par son imposante carrure et ses bonnes manières.

« Nous manquons cruellement de personnel, » l'informa-t-il platoniquement. « J'espère que ce n'est pas que de la gonflette et que vous trouverez rapidement vos marques ici pour vous faire accepter. »

Il ne s'offusqua pas, conscient que la méfiance devait devenir innée à évoluer dans un tel milieu.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, » promit-il sincèrement.

« Vous avez déjà travaillé dans ce genre de service ? » Interrogea prudemment Banner en venant à son tour lui serrer la main.

Plus petit, des lunettes sur le nez et les cheveux bruns, il semblait plus calme et beaucoup plus réservé que son patron.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

« Jamais. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement un problème. »

Contrairement à sa première réaction lorsque le directeur Pelling lui avait annoncé son placement dans cette section, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Et finalement, les conditions de travail n'allaient pas être si différentes de celles de l'armée.

« Ah non, pourquoi ça ? » Attisa-t-il sa curiosité.

Le blond inspira.

« Personne ne peut prédire le jour suivant et ce que ces femmes ont en tête. A chaque instant, la situation peut déraper. Il ne s'agit que d'imprévu. Et j'y suis habitué. »

A l'époque où il était capitaine, les stratégies de l'armée changeaient constamment. A chaque minute, à chaque seconde, tout pouvait se trouver modifié. Agir dans la précipitation et le chaos était un élément qui ne l'effrayait clairement plus.

« Ce n'est pas faux, » approuva Banner. « Gardez juste en mémoire qu'elles n'ont plus rien à perdre et vous devriez aimer travailler ici. »

« Le directeur me l'a déjà informé, » répondit-il respectueusement. « Et quand je les vois dans ces lits, je ne peux que constater l'évidence. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il vit Barton hausser les épaules.

« Bagarre de gang, » déclara-t-il aussitôt. « Mes gars sont en train d'éplucher les camé… »

Les portes s'ouvrirent, interrompant brusquement son explication. Dans un mouvement similaire, ils se retournèrent tous pour faire face à quatre gardes armés.

« Natasha Romanoff, » s'exclama faiblement le docteur Groihn alors qu'il reconnaissait la jeune femme, les cheveux roux flamboyant qui se trouvait au milieu. « Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné de vous savoir impliquée dans ce carnage ? » Continua-t-il de façon rhétorique.

Si Steve, lui, n'avait encore jamais vu la nouvelle arrivante, il avait pourtant la certitude de la connaître. Et la tension inquiétante qui s'installait peu à peu dans la pièce ne put que lui confirmer ce que son cerveau lui soufflait. Elle faisait partie des trois dossiers que le directeur Pelling lui avait fournis quelques instants plus tôt...


	3. Chapter 3

Étroitement menottée et surveillée, Steve constata que la nouvelle détenue ne disposait d'aucune liberté de mouvement.

Visiblement, la sécurité était poussée à son maximum. Et c'était totalement compréhensible et justifié compte tenu de la dangerosité du lieu.

Les mains emprisonnées dans le dos, les deux chevilles liées entre elles par une lourde chaine et le tout relié au niveau de la taille par un imposant cadenas, Natasha Romanoff n'avait pas d'autres choix que de suivre les ordres.

La tête légèrement baissée, ses longs cheveux roux cachaient son visage. Malgré ça, le jeune homme était certain d'avoir entraperçu un petit sourire victorieux à l'entente de la phrase du médecin avant qu'elle ne reprenne presque immédiatement un masque d'impassibilité.

Ayant côtoyé des soldats, des terroristes et des prisonniers de guerre durant toutes ses années d'engagements, l'attitude provocatrice de la jeune femme laissa Steve perplexe. Son amusement ne collait pas du tout à sa personnalité qu'il jugeait à première vue tourmentée et chargée de secrets.

Restant à distance raisonnable, il regarda le Dr. Groihn se diriger vers elle avec une certaine appréhension. L'homme n'était clairement pas à l'aise même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Du bout des doigts, il releva légèrement le haut ensanglanté de la jeune femme et examina la blessure qui se trouvait situé au niveau du bas de son dos du côté gauche.

Le sang s'y écoulait toujours mais les bords semblaient nets. Steve en déduit que cela avait été infligée par un couteau bien aiguisé. Comment ces filles se l'étaient procurées restait cependant un mystère.

« C'est plutôt profond mais ça n'a pas l'air grave, » annonça le médecin en sondant la plaie. « Attachez-la sur le lit numéro deux, je m'en occuperai une fois que j'en aurai fini avec Jones. »

Il la vit rouler exagérément des yeux alors que les gardes la déposaient à l'endroit indiqué avant de serrer les attaches du lit avec force pour pouvoir la défaire de ses chaines.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas arrivée avec les trois autres ? » Se rapprocha Steve de Barton dans le but d'obtenir plus d'informations.

En train d'écrire un message sur son portable, le gardien ne releva pas la tête, trop concentré sur sa rédaction. Probablement en train d'informer le directeur de la situation, en déduisit l'ex-militaire.

« Nous n'avons pas vu la bagarre et ici, personne ne se dénonce par peur des représailles, » expliqua-t-il. « Le sang s'écoulant de sa blessure a alerté les gardes. Ils l'ont amené ici pour qu'elle soit vérifiée. »

L'explication était simple et semblait plutôt logique.

« Qui a gagné ? » Se tourna-t-il alors vers les quatre lits désormais occupés.

« Visiblement, Romanoff » murmura Clint en rangeant son portable et en levant les yeux pour fixer la jeune femme avec épuisement.

Même s'il n'avait jamais eu de réel problème avec elle, il commençait à en avoir assez de ses attitudes rebelles. Le nombre de bagarre avait considérablement augmenté depuis son arrivée et les gardes devaient redoublés d'effort et de vigilance quand ils se trouvaient dans une pièce en sa compagnie. Pour lui, elle aurait dû être placée en supermax et non dans le secteur psychiatrique. Ses propos étaient peut-être incohérents mais ses actions étaient réellement dangereuses.

« Aidée de qui ? » Voulut savoir Steve.

Le gardien émit un petit sourire à cette question légitime. S'il avait été nouveau, il aurait sûrement posé la même.

« Personne. Juste elle. Contre elles, » désigna-t-il les trois autres détenues toujours inconscientes.

L'ex militaire fronça des sourcils.

« Elle leur a fait ça, seule ? » Interrogea-t-il.

En ancien combattant, il savait que les combats multiples étaient dangereux. Encore plus quand on se faisait encercler par plusieurs ennemis. Les chances de s'en sortir étaient souvent minces. Dans le cas présent, la jeune femme s'en sortait plutôt bien avec seulement une blessure ouverte situé au bas du dos, contrairement à ses rivales qui mettraient plusieurs jours à s'en remettre.

« Une fois que vous la connaitrez, vous ne serez plus étonné, » l'informa son binôme. « Cette fille, c'est un peu une légende. Toutes s'en méfient mais elles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de la provoquer. Elle a passé plus de temps en isolement qu'au quartier général. »

« Elle n'a jamais cédé ? »

Barton secoua la tête.

« Jamais. Et je ne pense pas que ça arrivera de sitôt. »

« Rebelle dans l'âme ? » L'observa toujours Steve.

« Surtout têtue. Elle se prétend espionne russe à la solde du KGB. Sauf que cette agence n'existe plus depuis longtemps. »

Espionne russe. Rien que ça. Elle ne s'inventait pas une petite vie tranquille. Cependant, au vu des conséquences de ses actes, cela ne l'aurait pas forcément étonné s'ils se trouvaient dans un siècle différent.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle est ici, en psychiatrie ? »

Mettant sa tête sur le côté, Clint émit une légère grimace.

« Et pour d'autres motifs, » ajouta-t-il sans en préciser davantage. « Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est qu'elle a commis des meurtres horribles. Utilisant à chaque fois des méthodes différentes, toutes plus barbares les unes que les autres. Ne la prenez pas à la légère, vous risqueriez de le regretter, d'autant qu'elle va forcément vous tes… »

Il interrompit soudainement ses propos en apercevant le directeur Pelling entrer avec fracas et d'un pas pressé dans l'infirmerie.

« Je veux un rapport dès que possible, » exigea-t-il sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de parler. « Qui est impliqué ? »

Manifestement, vu son visage fermé et ses traits tirés, il était énervé. Et il y avait de quoi. Avoir quatre de ses détenues à l'infirmerie devait le mettre dans une situation embarrassante.

« Jones, Berle, Mary et Romanoff, » signala le médecin en chef tout en poursuivant ses soins sur la seule blonde de la bande.

Pelling se passa une main nerveusement dans les cheveux.

« D'accord, » souffla-t-il avec une certaine colère contenue après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Barton, prenez deux hommes avec vous et faites le nécessaire pour vérifier que cela n'ait pas engendré une émeute dans une autre section, » ordonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Steve. « Vous, vous restez ici avec les deux autres au cas où il y aurait besoin d'aide. »

« J'y vais tout de suite, » approuva Clint en sortant précipitamment avec deux gardes.

Steve le regarda partir, ne sachant pas réellement comment la suite de la journée allait se dérouler. Il était censé rester avec son responsable pour la journée. Pas se retrouver seul parmi plusieurs détenues blessées.

« Dr. Groihn, est-ce que je peux vous voir une seconde en privé s'il vous plait ? » Demanda le directeur en se dirigeant dans un coin isolé de la pièce.

Posant son matériel sur une table métallique, celui-ci acquiesça tout en imposant silencieusement à son assistant de prendre sa place.

« Je la transfert en isolement une fois les soins terminés ? » Questionna-t-il par simple habitude, sans même prendre la peine de préciser de qui il parlait.

Le directeur secoua vivement de la tête.

« Non. Vous la transférez directement dans les quartiers souterrains une fois que vous en aurez fini avec elle. Elle ira en isolement après. »

Il sembla tiquer.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous connaissez son caractère fougueux. Elle ne cherchera plus qu'à se venger. Ça ne fera qu'emp… »

Le directeur émit un dur claquement de langue, agacé.

« A chaque fois qu'une bagarre a lieu, Romanoff est impliquée, » le coupa-t-il fermement. « Je ne vais pas attendre qu'un meurtre se produise pour agir, je me fais bien comprendre ? Si elle a besoin de piqûres de rappel pour réussir à appliquer correctement nos règles, nous allons les lui donner. »

Bien que réfractaire, la décision semblait être prise et le médecin n'avait visiblement pas son mot à dire.

« Je vous ferai mon rapport au plus vite, » donna-t-il implicitement son approbation.

« Parfait. Je l'attends sur mon bureau pour la fin de la journée, » sortit-il à son tour de l'infirmerie, sans même un regard pour les quatre jeunes femmes.

Étonné de l'indifférence du directeur envers ses détenues, l'ancien capitaine plissa le front de contrariété mais ne commenta pas, reportant simplement son attention sur les personnes présentes.

« Vous en êtes où Banner ? » Demanda Groihn en revenant vers eux.

« J'ai presque fini. Vous pouvez vous occuper de Romanoff si vous le souhaitez, » l'avisa-t-il en posant une compresse ensanglantée sur un chariot.

Debout à côté d'une armoire médicale, Steve vit les yeux du médecin se poser sur lui.

« Rogers, venez ici, » le héla-t-il près du lit de la rousse. « Le temps que je me lave les mains et que je prépare la matériel, essayez de la mettre sur le côté pour que je puisse accéder facilement et rapidement à sa blessure. »

Il acquiesça et se rapprocha, jusqu'à atteindre le lit.

« Mademoiselle Romanoff, je m'appelle Steve Rogers, » essaya-t-il d'établir le contact pour lui prouver qu'il était impartial dans ses actes. « Vous permettez ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à sa coopération ni même à une réponse orale, il prit son silence glacial comme une approbation et entreprit alors de poser ses mains sur son corps.

Guettant toute réaction de sa part, il exerça une pression avec une certaine délicatesse ferme afin de la tourner sur le côté. Elle pivota légèrement le buste en signe d'acceptation et il se pencha un peu plus.

Son uniforme désormais accolé au lit, le bruit de son teaser cogna contre la rambarde et il comprit son erreur quand une lueur sauvage passa furtivement dans le regard de la rousse avant qu'elle n'en s'empare, en une fraction de seconde.

La décharge qui s'en suivit le cloua au sol, un râle de souffrance s'échappant involontairement de ses lèvres. Sonné et le corps secoué de spasmes, il entendit vaguement des grognements de colère ainsi que des objets tombant violemment à terre avant qu'une poigne brute ne l'aide à se relever.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? » Se précipita le médecin en chef vers les deux autres gardes qui étaient venus reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Ça va très bien, merci, » répondit Steve ironiquement le corps encore douloureux.

« Je me fiche de savoir si vous allez bien, » rugit-il en s'emparant de son teaser échoué par terre. « Quand vous approchez une détenue, aucune arme n'est autorisé. C'est inscrit dans le règlement. Leurs mains peuvent tout attraper. Une erreur de ce genre peut vous couter la vie ou me couter la vie. Vous êtes dans mon service, vous assurez la protection de tous, c'est clair ? Si vous êtes là, c'est uniquement pour que je puisse me concentrer sur les soins à prodiguer plutôt que sur la dangerosité de mes patientes. Ça c'est votre job, pas le mien. Maintenant, dégagez de là, » le força-t-il à s'éloigner alors qu'il faisait signe aux deux autres gardes de rester à leur poste.

Mis en retrait, le militaire se massa la nuque pour forcer son corps à se détendre. Il n'était pas habitué qu'une personne, qui plus est attachée, prenne le dessus sur lui. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne comptait pas se faire de nouveau avoir.

« Ne le prenez pas personnellement pour vous, » chuchota Banner en s'arrêtant à ses côtés. « Le Dr. Groihn travaille depuis longtemps dans ce secteur et Romanoff a été la seule à réussir à le blesser aux bras lors de son premier passage ici. Il en a gardé quelques séquelles et surtout beaucoup de rancunes. »

« C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas mesuré l'imprudence de garder mon arme sur moi. J'aurai dû penser à la retirer avant de m'approcher mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait aussi violemment. »

_Et qu'elle me surprendrait à ce point_ , se garda-t-il de préciser.

« Natasha sait parfaitement comment se mettre pour qu'on puisse la recoudre malgré ses contraintes. Elle y est habituée car elle séjourne régulièrement ici avec des blessures plus ou moins graves. »

Il voulait bien le croire.

« Vous n'utilisez pas de produits anesthésiants ? » Interrogea-t-il en voyant le médecin commencer directement à recoudre après avoir désinfecté.

Banner secoua doucement la tête.

« Nous manquons de fournitures médicales et nous devons donc garder certains produits pour des urgences plus importantes, » murmura-t-il faiblement. « L'État ne nous classe pas dans la catégorie prioritaire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Il comprenait parfaitement. L'État préférait sans doute claquer tout son argent dans des guerres inutiles de pouvoir. Le bien-être des détenus devait passer en second plan. Voire même en dernier.

Il souffla de contrariété tout en contemplant la jeune femme de loin. Natasha Romanoff faisait partie des trois dossiers confiés par le directeur Pelling. Apparemment, il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il fallait s'en méfier. La blessure semblait profonde et douloureuse. Pourtant, elle ne bronchait pas et n'esquissait aucune grimace d'inconfort. Cela la rendait à ses yeux, encore plus dangereuse.

« Ne vous fiez pas à sa passivité, » lut-il ses pensées. « Elle est beaucoup plus alerte qu'elle ne vous le fait croire. »

La voix de Banner lui fit tourner la tête. De par sa phrase, il pouvait en conclure que lui aussi redoutait les réactions imprévisibles de la jeune femme.

« Vous savez pourquoi elle n'est pas venue d'elle-même ? »

Le docteur sourit légèrement à cette question. Et pour cause, il s'était fait exactement la même réflexion quelques mois plus tôt lors de son arrivée à la prison. Les gardes avaient amené la jeune femme après l'avoir vu agir bizarrement. Les analyses avaient montré quatre côtes cassées. Elle ne leur avait jamais dit comment cela était arrivé.

« Elle ne demande jamais à venir même quand ses blessures sont importantes. Les gardes sont souvent obligés de l'amener de force. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle s'en amuse, que c'est une sorte de jeu pour elle, » révéla-t-il, la voix étrangement peinée.

« Un jeu qu'elle perdrait à chaque fois ? » S'étonna Steve.

« C'est stupide oui, » déclara lentement le médecin. « Mais la cerner n'est pas chose facile. Elle est une énigme dont personne n'a le code. C'est assez déroutant. »

_Déroutant_. Le mot était parfaitement bien choisi. Il n'aurait pas mieux trouvé pour la décrire...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous poste la suite de cette fiction pendant que j'ai un peu de temps. J'espère que cet AU vous plaira toujours et que les révélations de ce chapitre vous en apprendront un peu plus sur le passé de Romanoff.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident entre les quatre détenues et Steve Rogers n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Romanoff avait été la seule à être transférée en isolement. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle avait été emmenée directement après ses soins tandis que les autres avaient bénéficié de plusieurs jours de repos à l'infirmerie après leur réveil.

Alors, bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore accès à la zone d'isolement –et doutait même d'avoir le droit un jour-, simplement, il ne trouvait pas correct qu'une seule détenue soit sanctionnée pour les quatre. C'était contraire à sa façon de pensée, à ses valeurs. Et c'était d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussé à prendre rendez-vous avec le directeur Pelling avant de commencer son service.

Pile à l'heure, il toqua trois fois à la porte et attendit l'ordre d'entrée pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il trouva le directeur assis derrière son bureau, visiblement concentré sur la lecture d'un fichier.

« Merci d'accepter de me recevoir Monsieur Pelling, » dit-il poliment en s'approchant.

Les mains dans le dos, l'ancien soldat ne s'assit pas immédiatement. Le directeur était toujours en train de lire et cela lui aurait semblé inconvenant de le faire. Attendre son autorisation lui semblait plus approprié.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que ce dernier ne relève finalement la tête.

« Vous vous plaisez à travailler pour nous Monsieur Rogers ? » Lui demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise d'un petit signe de main discret.

La question inattendue le surprit. Cependant Steve acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'il prenait place.

« Très, » admit-il avec un enthousiasme maitrisé. Et c'était vrai. Pour le moment, il aimait le contact avec les détenues même si ce n'était pas facile de s'intégrer. « Mais au cours des trois derniers jours, j'ai pu observer l'organisation ainsi que les différentes règles et certains ordres donnés me semblent de ce fait injustifiés. J'aimerai en parler avec vous si vous le voulez bien. »

Il n'était pas là pour faire la causette mais pour obtenir des explications. Et il comptait bien le faire savoir en attaquant directement sur le point sensible.

Le visage soudainement dur, le directeur ferma alors son dossier lentement.

« Je me demandais quand vous viendriez m'en parler, » confia-t-il pour lui prouver qu'il était loin d'être ignorant. « Vous n'approuvez pas certaines de mes directives envers le traitement de Romanoff, c'est bien ça ? »

L'intuition du directeur impressionna Steve. Néanmoins, s'il se doutait de sa venue c'était qu'il y avait bel et bien un souci dans son commandement et qu'il en était conscient.

« Ce n'est pas une question d'approbation, » contesta-t-il sa remarque. « Je ne conçois pas qu'une détenue soit envoyée en isolement alors que les trois autres sont autorisées à retourner dans leur cellule. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y aurait moins de débordement si tout le monde était mis à la même enseigne ? »

Car c'était évident que cela n'aidait pas au bon fonctionnement des règles de la prison. Accorder des faveurs aux une, en enlever aux autres n'était clairement pas le meilleur moyen de faire respecter l'ordre. Cela pouvait même créer des tensions au sein des différents clans. Il en était persuadé.

Mais au vu des traits fâchés du directeur, ce dernier n'était pas d'accord.

« Je ne vais pas prendre de pincettes pour vous dire que vos propos sont infondés, » n'accepta-t-il pas ses paroles. « Je travaille ici depuis plus de neuf ans et il n'y a jamais eu de débordement important. Chacune des 7956 résidentes est unique. Pour réussir à les gérer, il faut d'abord apprendre à les connaitre. »

Et Steve était parfaitement d'accord avec ce raisonnement. Il n'était pas encore allé visiter les différentes zones mais il était certain que chaque garde devait connaître son secteur sur le bout des doigts.

« En revanche, » continua le directeur en durcissant le ton. « Si c'est bien pour Romanoff que vous vous inquiétez, il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle mérite sa sanction bien plus que les trois autres qu'elle a réussi à salement amocher sans que personne ne le sache. Ce n'est pas sa première bagarre et ce ne sera pas sa dernière. Habituez-vous à la savoir en isolement car il y passe le plus clair de son temps. »

Sûrement. C'était d'ailleurs la deuxième fois qu'on le lui disait. Mais là n'était toujours pas la question.

« L'injustice est une valeur avec laquelle j'ai beaucoup de mal, » révéla Steve. « Barton a dû vous montrer les vidéos surveillances. Si Jones, Berle et Mary n'étaient pas venues l'attaquer, jamais elles ne se seraient retrouvées à l'infirmerie. Romanoff n'a fait que se défendre. »

Et qu'elle défense. Elle les avait mis chaos tellement vite que les deux gardes de télésurveillance n'avait rien eu le temps de voir. Même après les horreurs de la guerre, la vidéo du combat restait impressionnante.

« Avez-vous lu le dossier que je vous ai transmis lors de votre premier jour ? » Tiqua Pelling.

Au son de sa voix, Steve comprit qu'il commençait à s'impatienter.

« En totalité, » répondit-il.

« Que vous a-t-il appris ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, ne souhaitant pas enfoncer la jeune femme mais ne souhaitant pas déformer ce qu'il y avait lu également. Simplement, il dût vite se rendre à l'évidence. Le dossier était accablant.

« Qu'elle était instable, dangereuse, agile, manipulatrice et qu'il fallait s'en méfier, » le résuma-t-il avec une certaine lassitude.

Le directeur de la prison approuva aussitôt, avec une profonde sévérité au fond des yeux.

« Avant votre arrivée, elle a blessé plusieurs gardes dont un qui a fini tétraplégique. Elle ne mérite pas de compassion, » justifia-t-il son choix de l'envoyer en isolement. « Mettez-vous bien en tête que vous avez à faire à des criminelles. Elles n'ont pas juste commis de simples vols ou un délit de fuite. On parle de meurtres. Votre ancien job consistait à protéger la nation. Aujourd'hui votre job est le même. Sauf qu'il consiste principalement à ce qu'aucune détenue ne se tue ou ne s'échappe et à la sécurité de vos collègues. Laissez les autorités compétentes réfléchir à ce qui est juste ou non et occupez-vous de faire ce pour quoi je vous paie, c'est bien compris ? »

Les dents de l'ancien soldat se serrèrent.

« Il s'agit toujours d'êtres humains. Elles méritent qu'on les traite avec un minimum de respect. »

« Nous les respectons, » s'insurgea-t-il. « Ça ne m'amuse pas plus que vous de devoir sévir mais mon rôle est de faire fonctionner correctement cette prison et de veiller à la sécurité de tous. J'userai de tous les moyens nécessaires pour y parvenir. »

« Vos agissements prouvent pourtant le contraire, » le contredit-il. « Vous donnez raison aux attaquants et punissez ceux qui se défendent. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle montrer le bon exemple. Vous les poussez aux bagarres plutôt que l'inverse. »

Pelling siffla bruyamment. Sa patience était apparemment arrivée à maturation.

« Vous parlez de choses que vous ignorez, » rugit-il. « Vous les défendez car vous n'êtes ici que depuis trois jours. Attendez le premier mois et vous changerez vite d'avis.»

Il n'avait pas tort. Il n'était là que depuis trois jours. Et c'était son principal souci. S'il n'acceptait déjà pas les conditions de détention et de gérance, il n'était pas sûr justement de pouvoir rester un mois entier.

« Je ne les défends pas. Je vous expose mon point de vue, » s'expliqua-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

Le directeur se leva, les deux mains posées sur la table et les jointures blanches.

« Ajustez-le dans ce cas avant de vous faire tuer, » ordonna-t-il fermement. « Je ne tiens pas à avoir un employé mort dans mon service. La prison n'est pas l'armée. Elles n'ont pas choisi d'être ici. Elles y ont été amenées de force et par contrainte. C'est toute la différence et il serait temps que vous vous mettiez ça dans le crâne. »

Il le comprenait. Même si au fond de lui, il y avait un juste milieu que le directeur n'avait vraisemblablement pas. Le visage rouge, il le défiait de continuer. Essayer de discuter calmement semblait impossible. Tout comme essayer de proposer une idée. Et se remettre en question n'était pas d'actualité. Steve n'avait plus de raison de rester.

« Comme vous voudrez, » abdiqua le blond à son conseil en se redressant à son tour pour montrer qu'il mettait ainsi fin à leur échange. « Je vais rejoindre mon poste, Barton doit m'attendre. »

Sans même son accord, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'enclencha avec poigne. Il ne le montrait pas, mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait de rage.

« Monsieur Rogers, » l'arrêta la voix de Pelling avant qu'il ne sorte. « Contredire mon autorité sans raison valable n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre la dangerosité des détenues que vous gérez, c'est que vous n'êtes pas fait pour travailler à Camp Hima. Au prochain faux pas de ce genre, je vous vire, est-ce que je suis assez clair ? »

Il se retourna et resta parfaitement stoïque face à cette menace.

« Parfaitement clair Monsieur, » sortit-il du bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Posé sur un banc dans la salle de repos, Steve relisait le dossier intitulé _Romanoff_. Il était allé le récupérer dans son casier directement après son entretien et espérait vraiment trouver des éléments qui justifieraient l'attitude du directeur Pelling à son égard.

Pour le moment, rien n'y faisait. Le dossier comportait surtout des traits de caractère ou des violences faites au sein de la prison. Elle n'était pas la plus disciplinée mais selon les différents rapports, elle était plus souvent la cible d'attaque que l'attaquante elle-même. La seule raison qui les poussaient à la mettre en isolement était parce qu'à chaque fois, elle gagnait les combats.

C'en était d'ailleurs troublant et cela lui laissait imaginer la méfiance des gardes. Simplement, après toutes ces altercations, une mesure aurait dû être prise pour dissuader les autres détenues de l'attaquer. Il devrait en parler quand il en aurait le temps.

Le grincement de la porte retentit et Steve regarda le nouvel arrivant par réflexe.

Barton.

Il tombait justement au bon moment.

« Hé, » le héla-t-il pour lui signifier sa présence.

Les bras chargés de papiers, son responsable vint aussitôt le rejoindre.

« Prêt pour une nouvelle journée de travail ? » Le salua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

Le blond se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en fermant les yeux.

« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, » déclara-t-il en soufflant.

Pour dire la vérité, il était même soulagé de pouvoir commencer sa garde. Son esprit serait au moins occupé à autre chose que ruminer.

Sa mentalité des années 40 ne coïncidait pas avec les années 2000 et son cerveau avait beaucoup de mal à lâcher prise sur les traitements administrés aux détenues. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait demandé à visiter la partie isolement. Mais il savait que le règlement ne l'autorisait pas et que c'était donc peine perdue.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites avec le dossier de Romanoff ? » Voulut savoir Barton tandis que son regard se portait dessus. « Vous ne l'aviez pas déjà lu ? »

Steve n'allait certainement pas lui dire que son entretien avec le directeur l'avait laissé amer. Au lieu de ça, il préféra bifurquer sur le sujet qu'il comptait engager avec son responsable au moment où il était arrivé.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Romanoff a été admise ici ? » Demanda-t-il. « Son dossier ne mentionne qu'un meurtre et deux inculpations pour soupçons mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle a réellement fait ou non. »

Comme le directeur, le visage de Barton changea subitement. Ces deux là lui cachaient quelque chose et il était déterminé à en connaître la raison.

« Découvrir le passé de certaines détenues n'est pas forcément bon, » l'avertit le garde en allant déposer ses papiers sur la table devant eux avant de s'y adosser.

Il s'en doutait plus ou moins. Cependant, il avait sûrement dû être confronté à pire.

« Je serai plus à l'aise si j'étais mis au courant, » insista-t-il d'une voix assurée.

Il ne voulait pas que son responsable pense qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'encaisser. Car pour le moment, il ne voyait que cette possibilité pour justifier son refus.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû assister si vite à une altercation avec Romanoff, » se blâma-t-il lui-même.

« De ce que j'ai compris, ça arrive souvent, » répéta-t-il les mots que Clint lui avait prononcés lorsqu'il l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie lors de son premier jour.

Il le lui avait dit comme une généralité mais à mesure que les heures passaient, cela semblait valable iniquement pour la jeune femme.

« C'est exact, » confirma d'ailleurs Barton en croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Mais j'aurai dû commencer par vous former avant. C'était évident que vous vous poseriez des questions suite à l'envoi de Romanoff en isolement. »

« Vous ne saviez même pas qu'elle irait, » fit-il remarquer.

Le directeur l'avait envoyé vérifier les autres secteurs avant de faire part de sa demande au Dr. Groihn. Il n'était revenu qu'une fois le transfert terminé.

« Non. Mais j'aurai dû l'anticiper. Dés que Romanoff est impliquée, cela finit ainsi. »

C'était bien ce qu'il avait compris de son précédent entretien avec Pelling. Cela ne fitt que renforcer son besoin de savoir.

« Écoutez, si je ne comprends pas votre fonctionnement et votre manière de gérer les problèmes, je ne pourrai pas exécuter mon travail correctement. Je ne tiens pas à modifier vos décisions, je veux juste qu'on m'explique pourquoi il y a tant de précautions et de mystères autour de cette Natasha Romanoff. »

Car visiblement, la rousse était un sujet tabou et une crainte pour tous.

Barton souffla en levant les yeux au ciel et Steve sut qu'il l'avait convaincu.

« Pelling va m'en vouloir, » secoua-t-il la tête pour exprimer ses regrets furturs. « Vous avez entendu parler du massacre de la grange abandonnée ? »

L'ancien soldat fronça des sourcils.

« Vous parlez de l'affaire Hydra ? Celle où plusieurs corps ont été trouvés criblés de balle et découpés ? »

Depuis son _réveil_ , il ne regardait pas beaucoup la télé mais cette affaire avait tellement été médiatisée qu'il n'avait pu y échapper.

« Celle-là même, » confirma Clint. « Romanoff a été découverte dans la rue, complètement amnésique, battue et du sang sur tout le corps. Quand la police est arrivée, elle les a combattus et en a envoyé douze à l'hôpital dont sept dans un état grave avant d'être maitrisée. Il ne leur a pas fallu bien longtemps pour faire le lien entre leur inconnue et le massacre qu'ils venaient de découvrir. »

C'était tout à fait… impensable. Comment la moitié de cette histoire avait pu être ébruitée ?

« Pourtant personne n'a parlé d'elle ? »

Que ce soit dans les journaux, à la télé, à la radio ou sur internet, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une femme rousse. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'affaire était même toujours classée sans suite pour les médias.

« Non, parce qu'à l'époque elle n'avait aucune identité. Cette fille était un fantôme, » expliqua-t-il le silence de la police à son sujet. « Les empreintes trouvées sur les différentes armes correspondaient aux siennes, et le sang sur son corps appartenait aux victimes. Mais admettre que le gouvernement avait laissé rentrer une personne inconnue sur le territoire aurait été un fiasco et un sujet de discorde sur la sécurité. »

D'autant plus que les attentats du 11 Septembre avaient laissé le pays dans l'émoi et l'insécurité la plus totale. Révéler l'existence de personnes capables de tels actes n'aurait pas aidé à la reconstruction mentale des citoyens américains.

« Tout le monde aurait paniqué, » compris Steve.

Barton acquiesça silencieusement.

« Elle a été envoyée ici quelques jours après son arrestation en nous certifiant qu'elle se nommait Natasha Romanoff et qu'elle agissait pour le compte du KGB avant de se rebeller et de tuer une cellule d'Hydra qui voulait fournir des plans d'armes à leurs supérieurs. »

Ahurissant. Mais rien ne lui disait que c'était faux.

« Vous aviez vérifié ce qu'elle vous disait ? »

« Évidemment. Aucun fichier ne la mentionnait et ne confirmait ses dires. Le KGB n'existant plus, elle a été admise en psychiatrie afin de l'évaluer. »

Voilà qui l'éclairait grandement. Les méfiances la concernant étaient compréhensibles. Néanmoins, une question restait en suspens.

« Et si elle avait juste été témoin ? »

Barton pinça les lèvres.

« Elle a reconnu les faits et trop de détails ne plaidaient pas en sa faveur quand elle a été arrêtée. Son attitude face à la police et au sein de la prison ne l'aide pas non plus. On aurait tous du mal à l'imaginer en autre chose qu'une tueuse. »

« C'est grotesque, » ne put s'empêcher de dire Steve.

Les preuves étaient peut-être contre elle mais si aucune enquête n'avait été ouverte de part ses aveux complément loufoques, le tueur pouvait très bien être encore en liberté.

« Arrêtez de vous en faire pour elle, » lui conseilla Barton en regardant sa montre. « Croyez-moi, même si elle est innocente pour ces meurtres-ci, elle en aurait commis d'autres. Elle est bien mieux là où elle est en ce moment. Allons travailler maintenant. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je vous l'avais dit, voici la suite de cette fiction AU... qui introduit un nouveau personnage. J'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez à me dire vos avis ;)
> 
> Par ailleurs, pour celles et ceux qui ont bien aimé "A vos ordres", une suite sera disponible dans peu de temps. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Entre les tours de garde, les rapports à établir, la distribution des repas, la surveillance du réfectoire et les détenues à amener aux différents psychiatres, les cinq journées suivantes passèrent relativement vite et Steve fut heureux quand la fin de semaine arriva et qu'il retourna à son casier afin de se changer.

Loin de cette atmosphère pesante, deux jours de repos allaient lui faire le plus grand bien. Il en était persuadé.

En soi, le travail n'était physiquement pas pénible. L'armée l'avait considérablement endurci. Moralement, en revanche, c'était une toute autre affaire. Les détenues étaient particulièrement difficiles, défiant sans cesse verbalement les gardiens avec des paroles souvent acerbes et insultantes. Le brouhaha qui s'élevait des parties communes était assourdissant et garder les yeux partout pour éviter de se faire attaquer ou prévenir les émeutes était exténuant. Vivre dans la peur qu'elles ne s'entretuent n'était également pas facile.

Pourtant, si tous les automatismes de son boulot lui venaient plutôt rapidement, son esprit avait du mal à concevoir l'enfermement permanent. Qu'elles le méritent ou qu'elles ne le méritent pas, il avait vu tellement d'horreur durant la guerre que savoir toutes ces femmes sans liberté le rendait grognon de l'intérieur. Il était comme ça, sûrement trop réceptif et ne pourrait rien y changer, il le savait.

Rangeant son uniforme, il s'empara des clés de sa moto et commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie quand Clint Barton arriva droit devant lui au détour d'un couloir, une sacoche à la main.

« Épuisé ? » Interrogea ce dernier en constatant les cernes sous ses yeux.

Le blond se massa le cou comme gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit. Il lui adressa cependant un petit sourire de bonsoir fatigué, satisfait de croiser son chef avant de partir en week-end.

« On peut dire ça oui, » avoua-t-il doucement. « Cette dernière journée n'a pas été de tout repos. »

D'autant plus qu'il avait dû travailler en compagnie d'un autre gardien avec qui il ne s'était pas entendu, Barton ayant été en réunion toute la journée avec les hauts dirigeants de la prison Hima. De ce qu'il lui avait expliqué, une réunion tous les six mois était organisée afin de faire le point sur les prévisions budgétaires et sur les changements à apporter.

Cela n'empêchait cependant pas la réunion hebdomadaire et qui, elle, permettait de faire le point sur les problèmes survenues durant la semaine.

« Des incidents que je devrais transmettre au binôme qui a pris la relève ? » Le questionna Clint, les sourcils froncés.

Steve réfléchit. Plusieurs choses étaient en effet à déplorer.

« Et bien, Bell a tenté de se poignarder avec une brosse à dent qu'elle avait affuté, elle est partie à l'infirmerie. Histon n'a pas voulu se rendre à son rendez-vous avec le psychiatre et Jahsi n'a rien voulu manger pour la deuxième journée consécutive, » énuméra-t-il. « J'ai tout notifié dans les carnets et vous pourrez trouver mon rapport dans votre casier. »

Le gardien en chef pinça des lèvres.

« Toujours les mêmes noms qui ressortent et qui posent des difficultés, » commenta-t-il de façon imperturbable. « Si vous comptez vous amuser durant votre week-end, revenez-nous en forme. La reprise après le repos est souvent fatale. Surtout que vous serez de garde le week-end qui suit. »

Cela sonnait plus comme un conseil que comme un ordre mais Steve acquiesça de la tête d'un mouvement sec et militaire. Barton n'avait pas besoin de lui dire de se reposer, il savait déjà parfaitement comment il allait occuper son temps libre. Tout du moins, si son colocataire était disposé à l'aider.

« Comment était votre réunion ? » S'intéressa-t-il à sa journée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si ce qui avait été dit était confidentiel ou non mais il trouvait cette démarche polie. Et au vu de l'attitude décontractée de son chef, il sut qu'il n'avait commis aucune faute.

« Comme d'habitude. Inintéressante, » répondit son interlocuteur. « Nous sommes toujours en manque d'effectif et ça ne compte pas changer puisque l'État ne compte pas nous aider à financer les salaires. Il ne compte pas non plus rehausser le budget pour réapprovisionner nos réserves médicales, ni pour la confection de nouveaux uniformes plus confortables et plus pratiques. Le projet des travaux pour l'amélioration de la sécurité et des cellules a également été annulé. Et rien ne sera fait dans l'immédiat concernant la panne d'eau chaude dans les bâtiments de l'aile D et les cellules d'isolement, » gronda-t-il. « En résumé, ça a été une journée vraiment pourrie. »

Il semblait énervé. Et Steve le comprenait aisément. Malgré la rudesse des journées, Barton était passionné par son métier et par l'interaction avec ses détenues. Il gérait tout d'une main ferme mais sa principale priorité était la sécurité de ses gars et le bien-être des femmes qu'il surveillait. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour minimiser l'inconfort devait être frustrant.

Sa dévotion en était même admirable. Et Steve était reconnaissant de l'avoir pour binôme et de pouvoir apprendre à ses côtés.

« Le directeur Pelling ne peut rien faire pour essayer de faire bouger les choses ? » Questionna-t-il, sans grande conviction.

Comme il s'y attendait, Barton secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Il a déjà tout tenté. L'État reste intransigeant en ce qui nous concerne, » dit-il les dents serrées. « Nous accueillons les pires criminelles, leur confort ne les préoccupe pas. »

Steve baissa le regard. Il avait déjà entendu ce discours. Banner lui avait sensiblement révélé la même chose le premier jour de son arrivée. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il en rajoutait mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

« Être sourd face aux véritables besoins est visiblement une habitude, » constata-t-il amèrement.

Il parlait en connaissance de cause. Lui aussi n'avait pas été aidé.

Barton souffla, sensiblement affecté. Ou irrité.

« Nous allons devoir continuer comme avant et nous contenter de ce que nous avons, » sortit-il une pile de papier de sa sacoche afin de changer le sujet. « Les plannings vous intéressent ? »

« Ce sont ceux de la semaine prochaine ? »

Son responsable acquiesça.

« Le directeur Pelling vient de me les donner, » lui tendit-il la feuille correspondant à son nom après avoir effectué une rapide recherche. « Si j'étais vous, je la lirai maintenant, vous devriez être satisfait. »

S'en emparant en marmonnant un vague merci, l'ancien militaire parcourut rapidement ses horaires de travail avant que son regard ne se porte sur les nouveautés situées en bas de la page. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il releva la tête.

« Romanoff réintègre sa cellule lundi matin ? » Interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

« Je savais que ça vous plairait, » lui confirma Barton, les lèvres étirées. « Pelling a lui-même demandé sa réaffectation. Dix jours, elle ne s'en tire pas trop mal pour une fois. »

De toutes les mauvaises nouvelles que son responsable venait de lui annoncer, celle-ci était pour le coup un baume au cœur. Il n'aurait su expliquer son attirance pour elle mais sa curiosité concernant son passé et son air mystérieux devait y être pour beaucoup.

« C'est déjà trop quand on connaît les motifs de son isolement, » certifia-t-il. « Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de mon avis mais je suis ravi qu'elle réintègre sa cellule, merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Le timbre grave de sa voix laissait transparaître toute sa sincérité et Barton ne releva pas sa première phrase.

« Passez un bon week-end Rogers, nous nous retrouvons lundi à sept heures, » reprit-il son chemin tandis que Steve en faisait de même.

Arrivé au parking, il enfila rapidement son casque et démarra sa moto dans un grondement sonore.

o0o0o0o0o

« Tony, j'espère que tu n'es pas nu avec Pepper car je rentre ? » L'avertit Steve en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

Si habituellement son colocataire se trouvait en agréable compagnie, il était pour une fois seul, un verre de whisky à la main. La télé allumée et étalé sur le canapé, le jeune ingénieur le regardait, à travers ses lunettes, poser son blouson en cuir sur le porte manteau et ranger son casque au pied.

« Longue journée ? » Questionna-t-il en buvant une gorgée alors que Steve s'installait à ses côtés.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient colocataires mais Tony avait déjà bien cerné les différents comportements du blond. Il pouvait le lire comme un livre ouvert tellement son corps le trahissait à chaque contrariété. En cette soirée, ses épaules tendues et son teint blafard lui en révélaient suffisamment pour qu'il lui pose la question.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit le seul métier qui m'ait proposé un poste ? » Se frotta-t-il le visage avec ses mains pour tenter d'effacer les tensions qui l'habitaient.

Il apprenait chaque jour à apprécier ce qu'il faisait mais définitivement, l'action et les valeurs morales de l'armée lui manquaient. Son esprit était battit pour combattre. Conditionné à servir son pays. Pas à garder des prisonnières toute la journée. Ne pas avoir de but ou de mission jouait sur son moral.

« Peut-être parce que personne n'a voulu d'un homme décongelé dans son équipe, » hasarda Tony, le plus naturellement du monde.

Tournant sa tête au ralenti, Steve le fixa, le regard légèrement exaspéré. Il avait oublié à quel point l'homme en face de lui pouvait être aussi direct et sarcastique dans ses réponses.

« Merci de ta franchise Stark, j'apprécie vraiment, » railla-t-il. « Ton don pour remonter le moral des gens est remarquable. »

Ce dernier prit une nouvelle gorgée avant d'hausser les épaules d'indifférence.

« Il faut voir la vérité en face Cap'taine, » ne s'excusa-t-il pas. « Physiquement tu fais jeune mais intérieurement tu es vieux. Tu es même très vieux jeu mais par égard pour ta tête déconfite et pour mes oreilles, je reviendrais sur ce point plus tard. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es une expérience militaire qui a mal tourné, » lui rappela-t-il. « Les gens se méfient, mets-toi à leur place. »

Même si sa manière de le dire n'était pas très subtile, Steve devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort.

« Je ne pourrai jamais prouver que je peux m'adapter si personne ne me donne une chance. »

« Ce Tom Pelling l'a fait, » notifia aussitôt le brun.

« Je te parle d'ailleurs Tony, » précisa Steve en fermant les yeux deux secondes de plus que la normale pour se forcer à s'apaiser.

Dans une autre branche. Là où ses véritables compétences pourraient être correctement exploitées. C'était trop demander ?

« Moi je ne t'embaucherai pas, » affirma le jeune milliardaire en toute franchise décontractée. « La technologie a beaucoup trop évolué pour que tu puisses y comprendre quelque chose. Tu as déjà du mal avec ton portable, » le désigna-t-il d'un geste de la tête, « alors avec un ordinateur, je n'imagine même pas. »

Les épaules de Steve s'affaissèrent. Depuis son réveil, trop de changements s'étaient opérés. Il avait encore du mal à prendre ses marques. Son colocataire était décidément sans retenue mais il visait juste. Il ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça.

« Tu es nul comme ami, on te l'a déjà dit ? » Décida-t-il tout de même de lui balancer sa façon de penser.

Il sourit d'un sourire carnassier et fier.

« Tous les jours, » affirma-t-il. « Et nous ne sommes pas ami, nous sommes colocataires. Ou plutôt je suis le propriétaire et tu es le héros incompris gracieusement invité. »

Ayant hérité de la fortune de ses parents à leur mort, Tony Stark était désormais à la tête d'un empire colossal et de plusieurs entreprises. Stark industries étant la plus mondialement connue. Il avait croisé Steve dans un bar et après une soirée à discuter, il lui avait proposé de l'héberger. L'ancien soldat avait d'abord évidemment refusé avant d'accepter. Il lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant.

« Dès que je touche mon premier salaire, je te rembourserai ce que je te dois, » lui garantit-il sérieusement.

Il n'avait jamais vécu sur le compte de quelqu'un et n'était pas prêt de commencer aujourd'hui. Cela lui était inconcevable. Il l'avait d'ailleurs signalé au jeune homme dès son emménagement.

« J'exige les intérêts qui vont avec, » le pointa du doigt Tony devant son entêtement à vouloir à tout prix lui donner une part de son salaire.

Le blond secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Néanmoins, les traits de son front étaient toujours tirés. Détail que remarqua le milliardaire.

« Dis-moi plutôt ce qui te chiffonne, tu passeras moins pour un gentleman démodé, » l'invita-t-il à expliquer la vraie raison de ses tensions.

Instantanément, le visage de Steve se ferma et il alla chercher son sac pour en sortir un dossier.

« J'aurai besoin d'informations sur cette femme, » le déposa-t-il alors devant lui. « Tout ce que tu peux trouver. Légales comme illégales. Tu penses que ce serait dans tes cordes ? »

Sa détermination surprit Tony. Monsieur moral lui demandait réellement de faire des recherches illégales ? C'était insensé. Préférant ne rien dire, il lut le nom inscrit dessus, un sourire radieux s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu me choques, je ne te savais pas aussi psychopathe. Cette fille est au courant que tu veux tout savoir d'elle ? »

Les bras durement croisés sur son torse, le militaire semblait très sérieux.

« Tu pourrais oui ou non ? » Insista-t-il.

Les compétences en informatiques et en piratage le surpassaient. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son colocataire. Il lui faisait également assez confiance pour qu'il garde toutes ses recherches secrètes.

« Je te préviendrai dès que j'aurai quelque chose, » assura-t-il.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite étant déjà écrite, elle devrait arriver dans les prochains jours, le temps de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre et d'essayer de savoir ce qui se passera ensuite. Des idées sur l'identité de la demande de Steve ? (C'est un peu cadeau comme question je pense lol)
> 
> PS : Alors oui je sais, Romanoff devait revenir. Mais la scène de son retour est trop longue et ça en faisait un chapitre à rallonge. A la base, Tony devait arriver plus tard mais j'ai décidé de modifier l'ordre de son arrivée par rapport au thème qui suivra. Rassurez-vous, le chapitre suivant sera entièrement consacré à elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour cette longue attente, pas mal d'imprévu qui m'ont empêché de relire le chapitre et de modifier certains passages suite à l'ajout de Tony. Mais pour me faire pardonner, il est plutôt long. Enjoy !  
> J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture.

En définitif et de façon surprenante, le reste du week-end passa relativement vite.

Comme à son habitude, en bon fêtard qu’il était, Tony avait organisé une gigantesque fête et Steve n’avait eu d’autres choix que d’y participer. D’abord réticent, il s’était ensuite laissé prendre au jeu, gardant tout de même sa sobriété pour gérer les écarts du milliardaire insouciant qui lui servait de colocataire.

Le dimanche soir, l’appartement rangé et dans un élan de lucidité, Tony avait cédé face à l’insistance de Steve et il s’était finalement mis derrière son ordinateur afin de commencer les recherches, le blond debout derrière lui. Mais à peine avait-il tapé le nom et appuyé sur la touche _entrée_ qu’il avait dû s’arrêter. Cela s’étant soldé par une alerte gouvernementale et un échec cuisant. Frustrés, ils avaient pu constater ensemble que l’existence entière de cette jeune femme semblait avoir été effacée ou que rien ne pouvait filtrer.

Le lundi matin, ce fut donc avec l’estomac noué que l’ancien militaire pénétra dans l’enceinte d’Hima. Il ne pouvait évidemment parler de sa découverte avec personne au risque d’avouer qu’il avait rompu les termes de confidentialité de son contrat de travail.

Et cela le rongeait intérieurement.

Parmi toutes les détenues enregistrées dans cette prison, il avait fallu qu’il s’intéresse à la plus mystérieuse mais également à une des plus dangereuses. Alors certes, son instinct avait visé juste concernant les détails troublants qui ponctuaient son passé mais n’empêche que revoir la jeune femme qui l’avait mis à terre dès son premier jour le mettait mal à l’aise et le rendait nerveux. Encore plus maintenant que sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

De nature, il ne se qualifiait pas comme quelqu’un de curieux. En revanche, il se qualifiait comme quelqu’un de juste. Et si comme il le pensait, les circonstances de l’emprisonnement de Natasha Romanoff n’étaient pas les bonnes, il comptait bien élucider la vérité et la prouver.

Et ce, peu importe le temps qu’il mettrait.

Mais pour ça, il allait avoir besoin de gagner la confiance de la rousse. Et au vu de son caractère, il n’était pas sûr d’y arriver. Ou qu’elle lui en laisse tout bonnement la possibilité.

Pour ne l’avoir vu qu’une fois lors de sa venue à l’infirmerie, la jeune femme ignorait tout de qui il était et de ce qu’il avait vécu. Dans sa tête, elle devait uniquement se dire qu’il était stupide et incompétent. Et qu’elle pourrait facilement berner _le petit nouveau_.

Sa principale et première mission serait donc de lui montrer qu’il n’était pas aussi incompétent qu’à ses débuts.

S’affirmer allait être un challenge. Un challenge qu’il était cependant prêt à relever.

Se dirigeant vers les portiques de sécurité afin de passer son badge pour pouvoir pénétrer à l’intérieur de l’enceinte, Barton apparut au loin et marqua une pause en l’apercevant. Le visage grave, il lui fit un signe de tête l’invitant à le rejoindre. Déjà habillé en tenue avec des papiers dans les mains, il semblait avoir commencé le travail bien plus tôt que prévu.

« Barton, » le salua poliment Steve une fois qu’il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Rogers, » fit-il de même. « Le week-end a été bon ? »

Le ton était amical et la question sincère. Néanmoins, Steve était loin d’être dupe. Il pouvait dire à sa mâchoire contractée que quelque chose le tracassait. Il n’en connaissait pas encore les raisons mais le nœud autour de son estomac se serra un peu plus fermement jusqu’à lui faire mal. Sa gorge s’assécha.

« Plutôt oui, » répondit-il sans entrer dans les détails. « Vous m’attendiez ? »

Le jeune homme ne se qualifiait pas non plus comme quelqu’un d’impatient. Mais il était franc et il détestait tourner autour du pot lorsqu’un sujet impliquait le travail. Parler de son week-end ne lui semblait actuellement pas important.

Comme il s’y était préparé, Clint opina d’un hochement de tête, semblant s’accommoder de passer outre les formalités de politesse.  

« Le planning de la journée a subi quelques modifications, je tenais à vous en parler avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne le fasse, » avoua-t-il d’une voix légèrement soucieuse.

D’un geste de la main, il le pria implicitement de le suivre.  

Steve se mit automatiquement à ses côtés. Pour que son responsable parle ainsi, il était certain que quelque chose avait dû se passer durant ses deux jours de repos. Il s’en trouva intérieurement inquiet.

« Des soucis en particulier ? » L’interrogea-t-il sur le trajet.

Il n’était pas là depuis longtemps mais de ce qu’il avait pu observer, le moindre incident pouvait survenir à n’importe quel moment. Le métier comportait des risques. Et l’attitude des détenues était par moment effrayante. Nul doute qu’un garde avait pu être attaqué ou une bagarre se déclencher.

« Non, » se voulut aussitôt Clint rassurant. Il marqua un temps d’arrêt verbal, semblant hésiter à en dire davantage maintenant. Puis contre toute attente, il poursuivit. « Romanoff a été transférée. Elle se trouve en ce moment même dans sa cellule. »

La surprise put se lire sur le visage du gardien en apprentissage même s’il se força à garder le pas de son supérieur. S’arrêter aurait été mal venu.   

« Déjà ? » Fut la seule chose qu’il osa demander.

Clint acquiesça avant de s’emparer de son trousseau de clé et de s’arrêter devant la porte de son bureau.

« L’équipe de nuit s’en est chargée avant que je ne prenne mon service, » lui apprit-il en déverrouillant la serrure. « Notre tournée s’en trouve donc changée, mais avant de revenir sur ce point, je voudrais éclaircir deux-trois règles avec vous. »

Pénétrant dans la pièce, Barton alluma la lumière et indiqua une chaise à Steve. Restant les traits impassibles, le militaire se contenta de prendre place. Au fond de lui, il savait ce que son responsable allait lui dire.

Ce dernier prit place en face de lui et se pinça les lèvres, hésitant sur la bonne manière d’aborder son sujet. Finalement, il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je n’ai pas pour habitude de prendre des gants donc je serai direct dans mes propos, » le mit-il crument en garde. « Je vous trouve beaucoup trop impliqué en ce qui concerne la détenue Romanoff et au vu de vos antécédents professionnels, cette situation m’effraie. »

Ne baissant pas le regard, Steve analysa ses paroles.

Les bases étaient posées.

Renier la chose aurait été stupide. Même s’il ne pouvait pas expliquer son comportement et son obsession pour la rousse, il était indéniable qu’il était attiré par elle et par son passé. Pour avoir déjà défendu ouvertement la jeune femme, il était évident que Clint allait lui en parler.

Sa peur était en l’occurrence parfaitement légitime. Surtout s’il prenait en compte ce qui s’était passé lors de leur première rencontre. Clint n’avait pas été présent mais il avait évidemment lu tous les rapports. Cela n’avait forcément pas dû être glorieux à lire.

« Elle m’a surprise une fois, ça n’arrivera plus, » affirma alors Steve en omettant soigneusement de parler de son implication.

Il était inutile de s’engager sur ce terrain en sachant qu’il ne pouvait se justifier. Il n’avait d’ailleurs aucun argument pour se défendre. L’armée lui avait enseigné la tolérance et le droit aux doutes. Se faire sa propre opinion lui paraissait important.   

Barton le fixa sans un mot, paraissant lire dans ses pensées.

« Vous êtes actuellement sur son secteur et je ne veux pas avoir à vous y retirer. Mais sachez que si j’y suis obligé, je n’hésiterai pas, » l’informa-t-il pour lui prouver tout le sérieux de cette conversation. « Je n’ai sûrement pas besoin de vous rappeler qu’elle est dangereuse. Ne l’approchez pas si vous n’avez pas une bonne raison de le faire. Restez sur vos gardes et agissez avec elle comme avec n’importe quelle autre prisonnière. Je n’ai pas encore eu à me plaindre de votre travail pour le moment, faites que cela ne change pas, d’accord ? »

Steve remarqua qu’il avait la décence de ne pas le questionner plus franchement sur ses motivations. Il s’était contenté de lui indiquer comment se comporter. Après tout, excepté les mises en gardes du directeur, il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de la gérer dans son secteur.  Ni même de tenir une conversation verbale avec elle.

 « Je comprends tout à fait, vous n’aurez pas à vous plaindre, » certifia-t-il, reconnaissant.  

Son responsable approuva.

« Maintenant que Romanoff est de retour dans ses quartiers, certaines tensions risques d’apparaître. Son retour est toujours mouvementé et source de conflits. Notamment avec Rose et Hunt. Elles ont ordre de ne pas s’approcher entre elles, » le tint-il au courant des règles imposées. « Si vous les voyez enfreindre cet ordre, appelez immédiatement des renforts. N’intervenez pas seul. Laissez-les se débrouiller jusqu’à être plusieurs pour les séparer. »

Rose et Hunt. Deux détenues qu’il n’avait pas encore réussi à cerner. Et qui l’obligeaient à être constamment à l’affut. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Visiblement, il n’avait pas tort quant à leur dangerosité.

« C’est enregistré, » dit-il simplement.

 « Je sais que l’armée vous a enseigné la tolérance, ne commettez juste pas l’erreur de croire Romanoff inférieure à vous, » insista Clint en se levant. « Selon le rapport qu’on m’a remis ce matin, elle s’est encore battue contre les gardes venus la sortir de sa cellule d’isolement. Ne faites pas attention à son allure, elle est apparemment un peu amochée. »

L’annonce lui fit l’effet d’un choc.

Étrangement, son cœur manqua un battement. Pourtant cela n’aurait pas dû l’étonner. Du peu qu’il avait vu et de ce qu’il avait entendu, elle semblait saisir toutes les occasions qui s’offraient à elle pour avoir un instant de liberté.

Rebelle dans l’âme, il ne l’oublierait certainement pas.

o0o0o0o0o

Comme tous les autres jours, la première activité de la journée consistait à distribuer les plateaux repas. Poussant son chariot de cellules en cellules, c’était une activité que Steve aimait bien faire. Encore toutes enfermées, les détenues l’attendaient plus ou moins impatiemment selon leur caractère. Et même s’il subissait quelques injures, engager la discussion tout en sachant qu’elles ne pouvaient pas commettre de débordement était plutôt plaisant.

Certaines étaient intéressantes. D’autres complètements incohérents. Mais le plus souvent, elles étaient exaspérantes, redondantes... voire même agressives. Néanmoins, il apprenait à les connaître et établissait quelques affinités avec certaines.

« Dis-moi beau blond, c’est quand qu’on aura enfin quelque chose de bouffable, » rouspéta une des plus vieilles détenues, les cheveux grisonnants et encore décoiffés lorsqu’il déposa son plateau sur le socle prévu à cet effet.  

Étant désormais parfaitement à l’aise dans sa routine matinale, Clint le laissait depuis trois matins seul, préférant se repartir les tâches compte tenu de toutes les prisonnières à nourrir. Si habituellement les plaintes étaient minimes, depuis que son responsable n’était plus là les choses avaient bien changées.

« Je vous l’ai déjà dit, si vous avez des réclamations Lucy, il faut en parler avec le gardien en chef, pas avec moi, » soupira-t-il dans un léger sourire d’excuse.

Un coup de pied féroce dans une porte le fit légèrement sursauter et pivoter.

« Ça fait des années qu’on entend ça, » l’informa mauvaisement une autre détenue deux cellules plus loin.

Il les comprenait mais ne pouvait malheureusement et réellement rien n’y faire.

D’autant plus qu’elles ignoraient que les choses n’étaient pas prêtes de changer s’il en croyait les confessions de Barton d’avant son week-end.

« Insistez auprès du responsable, il fera remonter vos requêtes auprès du directeur, » essaya-t-il de les calmer et de leur prouver que les gardiens n’étaient pas les méchants. « En attendant, il faudra vous contenter de ce que nous vous servons. »

Il entendit aussitôt plusieurs injures et décida alors de les ignorer. Barton lui avait conseillé lors de son deuxième jour d’ouvrir le dialogue en cas de plaintes. Si cela se résolvait par un échec, il devait continuer son travail comme si de rien n’était. Leur montrer que les violences verbales ne les atteignaient pas était primordial afin de ne pas se laisser submerger.

Il continua sa tournée pendant encore une quinzaine de minutes avant de finalement atteindre la dernière cellule tant redoutée de Romanoff. Bizarrement, elle était logée en bout de couloir et il devait reconnaître que cela l’arrangeait bien. Il n’aurait pas à se presser immédiatement pour retourner en cuisine.

Anxieux mais déterminé, il se força à adopter une attitude neutre. On lui avait souvent dit qu’il était un livre ouvert qu’on déchiffrait d’un simple coup d’œil. Son meilleur ami Bucky, ses supérieurs lorsqu’il se trouvait encore à l’armée et plus récemment Tony. Il était donc hors de question qu’il laisse ses émotions le trahir en présence de la jeune femme.

Contrairement aux autres détenues, il constata qu’elle se trouvait toujours allongée sur son lit, la tête légèrement surélevée pour observer son visiteur. La légère pénombre du fond de la pièce empêchait Steve de la voir correctement. Cependant, il était persuadé d’avoir vu une lueur d’ecchymose plus foncée au niveau de son œil gauche.

Il ouvrit le loquet de la trappe et la regarda au travers des barreaux.

« Votre repas, » le désigna-t-il en posant le plateau sur le support avant de refermer la petite ouverture.

Reposant sa tête, il l’entendit discrètement siffler et la vit se hisser difficilement sur ses coudes de façon à se relever. Soit elle simulait afin de le forcer à relâcher sa vigilance, soit c’était une sacrément bonne actrice, soit elle allait beaucoup plus mal que ce qu’il avait imaginé.

Puis elle se leva.

A ses gestes mécaniques, prudents et sa mâchoire contractée, il pouvait dire que son corps était réellement douloureux. Chose qui se confirma quand elle continua de s’approcher. Sortie de l’ombre, il pouvait désormais la voir plus distinctement et ses yeux s’arrêtèrent gênés sur son allure délabrée. Il pouvait définitivement en conclure que sa douleur était réelle.

La pommette tuméfiée, l’œil gauche légèrement fermé, la lèvre coupée, la respiration légèrement saccadée et sa main posée sur son côté droit, elle semblait encore plus mal en point que ce qu’elle ne le laissait finalement transparaître. Des poches de fatigue se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Elle semblait véritablement avoir passé une semaine et demie difficile.

« Vous vous êtes fait ça à l’isolement ? » Entama-t-il la conversation, sans lui dire qu’il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle le fixa subitement de ses yeux verts interrogateurs, comme s’il était le plus stupide des hommes. Puis sans un mot, elle prit le plateau d’une main et retourna sur son lit.

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose contre la douleur ? » Décida-t-il de demander.

Il s’aperçut qu’il n’avait reçu aucune instruction à ce sujet. Pour tout dire, il n’avait sérieusement pas pensé qu’elle serait à ce point _amochée_ quand Barton l’en avait tenu informé. Sa question lui paraissait donc totalement réglementaire.    

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle n’était pas d’humeur à parler. Tant pis, il n’allait pas insister. Il se promit de venir réessayer plus tard. Peut-être était-elle encore trop secouée pour vouloir en discuter maintenant. Cette hypothèse ne l’aurait même pas étonné.

« Si vous ressentez le besoin d’aide ou quoique ce soit, faites-moi appeler, » l’informa-t-il doucement mais d’une voix suffisamment ferme. « Je viendrai voir ce que je peux faire. »

Posant ses deux mains sur la poignée de son chariot, il entama son demi-tour quand la voix graveleuse de Natasha l’arrêta. Visiblement, elle n’avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

« Vous n’êtes pas très rancunier, » le fit-elle pivoter dans sa direction. « Vous avez finalement compris les règles de base ? »

Étonné de cette question, il s’obligea à ne pas réagir. S’il s’agissait d’une taquinerie de sa part, rentrer dans ce jeu n’était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Et s’il s’agissait uniquement d’un rappel pour sa médiocre performance du départ, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.  Lui-même se fustigeait de s’être fait avoir.

« La rancune est pour les gens qui ne savent pas reconnaitre leurs erreurs, » exposa-t-il son point de vue. « Et concernant les règles, le Dr. Groihn me les a expliquées. Vous ne m’y reprendrez plus. »

Il avait ajouté sa dernière phrase un peu au hasard. N’étant même pas sûr qu’elle le croie. Il voulait lui montrer qu’il ne lui portait pas rigueur de son attaque mais qu’il serait désormais réactif à ses agissements. Et il comptait bien l’être. Ce n’était pas des paroles en l’air.

Les yeux rivés sur elle, il crut déceler un petit sourire sur son visage.

« C’est une bonne chose, » garantit-elle en mangeant un petit morceau de pain de mie. « Ca évitera de vous faire tuer. »

Le ton n’était pas humoristique mais Steve aurait parié qu’elle se foutait de lui. Cependant, il ne l’interprétait ni comme une promesse, ni comme une menace. Il aurait juré qu’elle le mettait presque en garde.

Croisant ses bras sur son torse, il la regarda manger précautionneusement et de façon étrangement lente. Les deux autres gardes ne l’avaient apparemment pas loupé. Pour avoir vu de quoi elle était capable, il ne voulait même pas savoir l’état dans lequel ses deux collègues se trouvaient. N’ayant pas vu, ni lu le rapport, les images de la scène du combat s’agitèrent dans son esprit.

Il retenta alors sa chance, espérant obtenir des informations.

« Vous pouvez me dire comment ça s’est passé ? »

Elle s’arrêta de mâcher et plissa les paupières tout en mettant sa tête légèrement sur le côté. Passablement amusée. Ou irritée. Il n’aurait su trancher.

« Non. »

La réponse était brute. Intraitable. Elle ne méritait même pas de négociation. La faire parler serait difficile.

« Et ce qu’ils vous ont fait ? » Hasarda-t-il.

Il en avait bien une petite idée mais sa conscience lui interdisait de juger en émettant seulement des hypothèses. D’autant qu’il ne savait rien des circonstances qui avaient poussé les gardes à la mettre dans un tel état et de ce qu’elle avait elle-même fait.

A l’inverse de sa précédente question, il vit son visage se fermer, ses traits se durcir et ses muscles se contracter.

« Non plus. »

Cette fois-ci le ton était plus coléreux. Plus agressif. Et Steve se demanda si c’était son insistance qui l’agaçait ou la rancœur d’avoir subi une défaite. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas ce qui le tracassait le plus en ce moment. D’autant que s’il insistait, il était certain qu’elle se refermerait.

« Ça semble assez mauvais, » lui fit-il gentiment remarquer.

Il n’avait pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait. Elle s’en doutait parfaitement et elle porta d’ailleurs une main furtivement à son visage.

« Ce n’est rien que je n’ai pas déjà vécu, » dit-elle d’une voix redevenue neutre. « Et puis je l’ai cherché, non ? En quoi, ça vous préoccupe ? »

Le sarcasme à la fin de sa phrase l’interpella mais il ne releva pas. Au lieu de quoi, il s’approcha un peu plus près des barreaux pour pouvoir mieux la voir. Vivement, elle tourna la tête à l’opposé si bien qu’il n’eut pas le temps de la réexaminer. Ses réflexes étaient impressionnants pour quelqu’un qui semblait courbaturé de partout.

« Vos côtes sont peut-être fêlées, » assura-t-il plus qu’il ne suggéra. Sa respiration était bien trop hachée pour qu’il n’en soit autrement. « Vous devriez aller consulter. Je peux vous accom… »

 « J’ai déjà vu le Dr. Groihn, » l’interrompit-elle.

Les mâchoires extrêmement dures, elle fixait toujours le mur. Comme pour se retenir. Comme prête à bondir dans le cas où il ouvrirait la porte pour l’y forcer. Il n’en ferait évidemment rien mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Cette attitude défensive l’interpela de nouveau. Elle n’était pas brisée mais la colère qui émanait de son corps était violente.

Il fronça des sourcils face à l’information fournie et jeta alors un rapide coup d’œil à sa montre.

« Impossible, » tiqua-t-il sur l’heure. « Il n’est pas encore arrivé. Il sera présent dans quarante minutes environ. »

S’il avait retenu une chose, c’était que le médecin en chef ne faisait aucune heure supplémentaire le soir ou le matin. Il se contentait d’effectuer ses gardes. Banner était le médecin d’astreinte. C’était lui qui intervenait en cas d’imprévu.

Le corps de la rousse se tendit à ce renseignement et elle ferma une seconde de trop les paupières pour maitriser son agacement. Elle ne s’en cachait plus.

« Pas aujourd’hui, » précisa-t-elle durement comme ennuyée de sa naïveté. « Hier. »

_Hier ?_

Cette révélation cloua Steve sur place. S’il comparait ses propos avec ceux de Barton, cela voulait dire qu’une des deux versions était fausse. Et il était à peu prés certain que ce n’était pas celle de la jeune femme. Pour avoir vu plusieurs types de blessures durant son séjour dans les commandos, certaines de ses blessures semblaient, en effet, vieilles de plusieurs jours. Il aurait dû y faire attention bien plus tôt.

Ne voulant pas incriminer ou remettre en question les paroles de ses collègues, il se tût et poursuivit la discussion tant que Natasha le voulait encore bien.

« Et qu’est-ce qu’il vous a dit ? »

Il était curieux de connaître son avis. Malheureusement, la réponse ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s’attendait.

« Que je méritais ce qui m’arrivait, » lâcha-t-elle placidement.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de stupeur mêlé à de l’énervement. C’était tout bonnement impensable. Il n’arrivait pas à le concevoir. Son dossier la décrivait comme une menteuse hors pair. Il ne l’avait d’abord pas cru mais plus la discussion avançait et plus il était perdu dans ses jugements.

« Vraiment ? »

Cette question pourtant basique fit tourner la tête à Natasha. Elle le trouvait… étrange. Presque compatissant. Et bien trop innocent.

« Vous ne semblez pas comme les autres gardiens, » le dévisagea-t-elle ouvertement.

Steve pouvait aisément imaginer le reflet qu’il renvoyait. Imposant, baraqué mais avec des traits soucieux et interrogateurs. Cherchant désespérément à prêcher le faux du vrai. Il devait paraître pathétique.

« Vos contusions m’inquiètent. »

Elle renifla. Et l’ancien militaire était pratiquement certain que ce n’était plus d’agacement. Plutôt d’amusement. Elle se moquait de nouveau.

« Ça guérira tout seul avec du temps. »

Il arqua un sourcil. Il ne l’aurait pas affirmé avec autant de conviction.

« Ce n’est pas une raison pour vous laisser sans soins, » réfuta-t-il sa logique. « Ce n’est pas parce que vous avez été en isolement que vous ne méritez pas d’être dignement soignée. Je ne sais pas comment les incidents de ce genre étaient gérés avant mon arrivée mais mon éthique m’interdit de vous laisser souffrir. »

Le corps toujours tendu, la jeune femme le fixa de ses yeux verts emplis de surprise et de moquerie. Au vu de son caractère qu’elle venait habillement de découvrir, elle lui donnait encore deux semaines avant qu’il ne craque et ne donne sa démission.

« L’isolement n’est qu’une façade Rogers, » s’irrita-t-elle légèrement de son côté protecteur. « Ce qu’il se passe en dessous est bien moins correct que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Rangez votre éthique, elle ne vous servira à rien ici. »

Là, c’était un avertissement. Un avertissement qu’il ne comprenait pas. Toutes ses intuitions étaient en pagailles. Il devrait remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées s’il ne voulait pas se tromper dans son raisonnement.

« Ce qu’il se passe en dessous ? » Plissa-t-il simplement le regard de consternation, l’invitant à développer.

La jeune femme émit un léger ricanement qui se finit en une toux douloureuse. 

Il grimaça devant ce spectacle qu'il trouvait révoltant malgré les circonstances exceptionnelles.

Ne pouvant rien faire, il la laissa reprendre son souffle. Mais c’était officiel, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il allait devoir mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas et il finirait par le regretter si elle venait de le faire volontairement douter.

Cependant, le visage de Natasha, les yeux rougis et le souffle court, semblant tout de même désolée pour lui, le conforta dans son opinion. Certains procédés étaient bel et bien louches.

« Cet endroit n’est vraiment pas fait pour vous, » chuchota-t-elle amèrement en déposant son plateau à côté de son lit afin de se rallonger pour se reposer. « Restez à l’écart de tout ça, c’est un conseil. »

Un autre avertissement. Un conseil comme elle venait de le dire. Pourtant, à ses oreilles, cela sonnait désormais plus comme une menace…  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, les choses vont se corser pour la suite. Et Natasha devrait livrer peu à peu ses secrets.  
> Concernant les prochaines publications, Budapest et À vos ordres ne tarderont pas.  
> Et la suite de Haute sécurité devrait être écrite dans les deux prochaines semaines.  
> Je vous dis donc, à la prochaine,  
> Cheline


End file.
